justiceleaguebeyondfandomcom-20200213-history
Superman Secundus
This article is about the superhero Christopher Kent. For Clark Kent, see Superman |Image=Superman Secundus.gif |Realname=Christopher Kent |Aliases=The Big S, The Last Son of Krypton, The Man of Steel, The Man Of Tomorrow, Superman's Son, Superman Two |Identity=Secret |Species=Kryptonian |Nationality=American |Base=Metropolis, The Fortress of Solitude |Gender=Male |Height=6'1" |Weight=215lbs |Eyes=Blue |Hair=Black |Marital=Single |Occupation=Journalist at Daily Planet |FirstApp=Justice League Beyond Holiday Special 2009}} Superman Secundus is one of the most powerful superheroes on Earth. The son of Superman, he has protected the planet in place of his father since he vanished in 2025. His abilities include incredible super-strength, super-speed, invulnerability, flight and heat-vision History Superman Secundus first appeared in 2025, shortly after Superman left Earth. Introducing himself as the son of Superman, he vowed he would carry on his father's work and protect the people of Metropolis and the rest of the world until such time as he returned. World-renowned scientist Professor Quantum was able to vouch for Superman Secundus' identity and confirmed his DNA was that of a Kryptonian. (The identity of his mother is unknown although most assume he is some sort of Kryptonian-Human hybrid.) Despite anti-metahuman feeling which remained after World War III, Superman had always been the exception in the public's eye and especially in America was still considered a hero. Superman Secundus was able to gain acceptance based on his lineage and like his father he concentrated mainly on saving people from accidents or natural disasters rather than chasinig and apprehending criminals - which meant that the governments of the world were inclined to turn a blind eye to his actions. In 2035, Superman Secundus was one of the founding members of the new Justice League International. Believing Superman had returned, Superman Secundus attended the first meeting of the League only to be mind-controlled by the White Martian who was impersonating his father. Freed by Saturn Girl and Zachary Zatara, Superman Secundus helped apprehend the Martian then pledged to always be on-call for the fledging League if they required assistance. Appearance Superman Secundus appears as a young looking man with a darkish complexion and a tall, well-built frame. His hair is kept short but with the same spit-curl that his father often wore on his forehead, and he has a short beard. He has two different outfits he is known to wear: one is black with white details, the other is black with blue details. In either case, the details include the crest on his chest which appears to be in the shape of an S. (In actual fact, this is a stylised version of a Kryptonian glyph that represents Superman's family on Krypton.) Unlike his father, he wears no cape. Powers Superman Secundus has a broad range of powers brought about by his Kryptonian physiology: while exposed to the rays of a yellow sun, he is able to photosynthesise that energy and use it for a variety of exceptional gifts: * Superhuman Strength (Has been seen to lift objects over 300 tons in weight) * Invulnerability (Immunity to most non-magical effects with less power than a rocket launcher) * Superhuman Stamina * Flight (Flying speed of approximate 500mph) * Superhuman Speed (Running speed of approximately 500mph; a mundane task that would take a normal person 1 hour's work takes Superman approximately 12 seconds.) * Superhuman Senses (Including long-range hearing and vision, ultra-hearing, microscopic vision down to the DNA level and X-Ray vision through most substances excluding lead.) * Heat Vision Like his father, Superman Secundus' power's have grown as he has aged and been exposed to more and more sunlight. In theory, his powers could grow to his father's level and beyond in time. This may include developing additional powers. Superman's powers fade if he finds himself under the glare of red sunlight, including if simulated technologically. He also finds his powers fading if exposed to Green Kryptonite, and the radiation from that rock is fatal if large doses are exposed over a prolonged period of time. In addition to the above weakness, Superman's invulnerability does not protect him from magic. Spells and enchanted items bypass his normal hardiness, though the rest of his powers remain intact. Allies & Enemies Allies * Jimmy Olsen, Editor of the Daily Planet newspaper. * Krypto, Kryptonian super-dog. * Power Woman, Superman Secundus' "Aunt" and fellow superhero. * Professor Quantum, eccentric scientist Enemies * Bizarro, a strange mirror image version of Superman with limited intelligence. * General Zod & Ursa, birth parents * Mister Mxyzptlk, the playful 5th Dimension imp * Parasite, purple-skinned metahuman with the power to drain energy from any other metahuman. Category:Justice League Category:Active Justice League Members Category:Metahumans Category:Superheroes Category:NPCs